In the realm of hydrocarbon production, a reservoir or production engineer may be assigned responsibility for monitoring production of a hydrocarbon field comprising many hydrocarbon wells. In many cases, the production from any one hydrocarbon well is not a standalone consideration, as efficient drainage of the underlying hydrocarbon reservoir is based on the production flows from each hydrocarbon well. Thus, each hydrocarbon well may have a planned or expected production, and deviations from the planned production for any one hydrocarbon well may adversely affect the efficiency of the drainage of the underlying hydrocarbon reservoir.
Deviations from planned production may be significantly different over different periods of time for a single hydrocarbon well. For example, a hydrocarbon well may be below planned production when considered over a year, but ahead of the daily planned production or monthly planned production. Moreover, when considering deviations from planned production over multiple different periods of time for each of the many hydrocarbon wells in a hydrocarbon field, it may be difficult for the reservoir or production engineer to visualize all the information and to distinguish patterns in the deviations.